


He Is Moving Up Slowly

by allodo



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 03:31:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2372936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allodo/pseuds/allodo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>pwp<br/>no plot<br/>感谢 @忽如寄 的安利，我头脑中不断的都是这个。现在把这篇文赠送给你，还有所有的fangirl, 做为一篇没有情节的文章，真希望如我头脑中那般火辣啊。<br/>（AO3存文）</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

他们跌跌撞撞的互相拉扯着进了房间，Jürgen的手紧紧的捧着Jogi的脸颊，整个人凑上去开始亲吻对方。Jogi一边回应对方，一边反手把门锁上。太快了，一切进展过于迅速，但是又实在太慢了。

Jürgen觉得这是最好的时刻。他放开对方的脸，腾出手解开Jogi的衬衣扣子，然后一路向下，动手解对方的皮带。他动作迅速又充满经验，整个时间他都在调弄对方的嘴，手没有停，还顺便一脚踢下Jogi的鞋子。

Jogi差点因为这迅猛的动作失去了平衡，他向后退了一步，脚踏到了地板上。他有点晕眩，并且也因为处在激动的情绪中终于将手伸向了Jürgen 的扣子。

一场足以拥有回击力度的胜利。他们是这场来之不易的胜利的引导者。疯狂的喜悦浸透他们全身，他们都觉得有对方在自己身边一同庆祝实在是太棒了。Jürgen依旧回味着比赛结束时响彻全场的哨音，他只觉得跳起来是最好的庆祝，而拽上身边的人是最好的分享。

Jürgen很快把Jogi推到了床上，让对方躺下，他注视着对方的眼睛，危险的，又美丽的眼睛，他盯着他，像看着自己的猎物。他的手抚摸着对方的头发，黑色的，柔软的，就像他整个人，如同黑色的丝绸。

Jürgen 知道自己想要什么，Jogi也知道。

他伏在Jogi上方，没有限制对方的动作，他们依旧充满喜悦，互相感受着难得的激动和震颤。

Jogi抬起头，闭着眼睛追随着他的嘴角，这真是美丽又幸福的一幕。

Jürgen在心里依旧笑对方的羞涩，他不会放过这个吻。然后他惊叹着看着对方在他身下转了个身。Jogi的线条很好，而且肩膀很有力，手臂和后背充满韧劲。他情不自禁的吻着jogi的后颈，感受着对方的背顶上了自己的前胸，大腿向两边分开。这让他的阴茎抵上了对方的臀缝。

上帝。

Jürgen 抬起了上身，右手按上了Jogi的后脑勺，埋进他的头发，然后用力将他按进床垫里。他知道他想做什么，他想要把Jogi按到床上，伸手压着他的脖子，让他因为呼吸困难而更加晕眩和神志不清，就着这个动作狠狠的摩擦他，进入他，知道他能承受，他可以承受，然后和对方一起达到高潮，享受最令人一片空白和丧失时间感觉的兴奋。

但是他马上放开了Jogi, 他看到面色潮红的Jogi朝着他回过头来。

“为什么停下?”

Jürgen感受着对方依旧摩蹭着自己，感受到对方身体发热，显然Jogi现在也没有什么理智。

“我觉得你会感觉不舒服。”Jürgen看到对方眼中的不同意。

“我觉得挺好。“Jogi深吸一口气说。

“我们一会儿再来这个，亲爱的，你会喜欢接下来的。”

他们依旧笑着，Jürgen示意Jogi转过来，他们面对面坐着，欣赏对方的身体和勃起，感觉搞笑的可以。然后Jürgen开始侧过身去床头柜里翻安全套。但是他的双眼简直没法从Jogi身上转开。

Jogi一点点的靠过来，赤裸的脚踝摩擦着他的袜子。黑色的，他本来刚才打算把它脱下来的。Jogi的手一直很紧张，又颤抖，他轻轻的若有似无的摸上Jürgen的结实的胸膛，然后向上抚摸，他感受着手下身体的力量，热度。Jogi一直不看他的眼睛，他只是笑着，显得十分满足。

Jürgen知道Jogi的手是修长的，温暖的，他欣赏着Jogi因为情绪而流光溢彩的眼睛，他由衷的希望自己刚才已经脱了裤子。他一只手胡乱的翻着柜子，找到了提供的安全套。

在Jürgen右手找到安全套的时候，他才意识到，原来自己的左手已经抚摸着Jogi的大腿外侧。他靠在床头，欣赏着对方。

Jogi顺势跨过他平放的膝盖上方。

Jürgen不想放下自己的手，但是他得把安全套套上，他用一只手扯着然后用嘴撕开安全套的开口，他的另一只手伸到了Jogi的膝盖上，然后向上抚摸对方，温和的，接着向后，拂过对方的臀部，然后滑下，拉着对方的膝盖后侧，把对方带到自己的勃起上方。他故意忽略对方的阴茎，忽视对方轻微的抗议。

他给自己脱衣服套安全套的动作有点过于急切，Jogi帮了一些忙。

然后他在心中吹了一声响亮的口哨。

他的阴茎磨蹭着对方的臀瓣，他知道他不用着急，他用手抚摸着Jogi的后穴，感受着对方的热度和因为刺激产生的颤抖。Jogi的手一直放在Jürgen的腹部上，依旧轻柔。

“你会喜欢的。”Jürgen很确定的说。

然后他进入了Jogi。热量和挤压包裹在他的阴茎周围，这感觉太棒了。

Jürgen感觉Jogi整个人软了一下，在他的硬的发疼的阴茎上起伏了一次。Jogi低着头，手撑在Jürgen的腰上。Jogi的呼吸和他一样变得急促，他们两个人的喘息充满了整个房间。

Jürgen抚摸着对方弯曲在自己身侧的双腿，然后搭在对方的突出的髋骨上，决定慢慢来。

他掌控着节奏，向上顶弄。Jürgen一直微笑着注视着Jogi，看着对方的眼睛，体会对方身体的变化。Jogi的眉头舒展开来，眼中的羞涩终于不见，变成了一种柔和又满溢水光。

然后在Jürgen顶向某个角度的时候，Jogi突然挣动起来，他笑着想逃开，Jürgen也笑了。他找对了位置。

Jürgen的手开始有力的揉搓着挤压着Jogi的臀瓣，想让他的身体打的更开。然后他十分坚定又执着的，继续用自己的阴茎研磨对方的前列腺。他感受着对方的上下起伏变得原始起来，感觉Jogi的后穴变得更紧了，对方在不由自主的收缩着，整个身体都在不断的紧绷。

“慢点，慢点，就是这样。“Jogi的黑发遮掩着他的双眼，但是他的语调和气声显示了他的激动和高潮的临近。

“是的，就是这样。”

“是的。”

Jurgen却保持着不说话专心办事的节奏，为了延长对方的空白感。

Jogi的身体下沉的时候迎着Jürgen的上顶，他们拥有的相反的起伏，体会着放大的如同强烈共振的快感。Jürgen的阴茎在他身体里硬的难以忍受，也让他兴奋的难以忍受。

Jogi的身体依旧和他处在同一个节奏。Jürgen的手放开了对方的臀部，感受到了对方的小失望之后转而握住了Jogi的阴茎。

Jogi的身体因此而颤栗了，仿佛快感突然淹没了他，他的身体绷得更紧了，他的腰终于软了下去，他的脚踝也夹紧了Jürgen的双腿，Jürgen看着他的发顶，他起伏的胸腔，听到了他一瞬间迟滞的呼吸。

他感受到了Jogi后穴的挤压和瞬间的火热，感受到了Jogi的精液射到他手心里的湿度。然后他终于看到了Jogi的脸。瞬间的潮红的脸颊和湿润的绿色双眼，这击中了他。

“操!” Jürgen想，他想坚持的再久些，但是他还是射了出来。

Jogi汗湿的头发蹭到了Jürgen的耳边。他们头靠着头，Jürgen的手握着对方的腰，给Jogi一些支撑。他们交织的呼吸，然后感受着对方瞬间蒸发的热量。

Jürgen摸着Jogi的背。他们休息了一会儿。

“我说过你会喜欢的。”

Jürgen听到了对方的轻笑。

“现在要不要试试一开始那种？“Jürgen问道。

————end


	2. Marathon

Marathon || Jürgen/Jogi

Happy Holidays! 献给fangirls的礼物。

关键词：南非，红酒，狂欢 （Sexual Marathon）

分解：NC-17

警告：heavy! slash注意，sexual描写细致注意，爆粗口注意，dirty talk注意。仅供YY注意。PWP注意。

配对：克林斯曼/勒夫

 

“真是难以置信。”Jogi和Jürgen回到酒店。现在他们正在酒店早已打烊的mini酒吧翻找开瓶器和酒杯。

 

“比赛获得如此的胜利以及这种气氛。“Jürgen哈哈笑着说，然后把带来的红酒的木塞拔了出来，发出嘭的一声。

 

“让人想要狂欢。”Jogi把手中的玻璃杯凑到Jürgen手中的酒瓶前，对方自然地倒了红酒给他，然后又给自己倒了一杯。

 

“享受这一刻，这是你应得的。”Jürgen喜悦的说，他为他由衷的高兴和狂喜。

 

他们自然地碰了一下酒杯。

 

Jogi抿着嘴品尝酒液，在嘴中含了一段时间，说，“品味不错。”

 

“一向如此。”

 

Jogi笑着眨眨眼睛，“这要看在哪方面。”

 

视线的聚焦仿佛能点燃火柴，比酒吧里旋转的彩色球灯还要绚丽和动感。他们在晶莹的酒杯后面掂量对方的意图，解读对方的眼神，呼吸和心跳。如同一曲双人舞，充满刺激和电力。

 

“谁不想约你出去呢?”Jürgen低沉着嗓音说。

 

Jogi笑了，他趴到了酒吧的吧台上，手肘贴着大理石台面，展示他的线条。满意的看着Jürgen放大的瞳孔和有些呆愣的表情，笑着说“你带的红酒。”

 

“我不只带了红酒，liebling。”Jürgen干燥的回答。Jogi在点火，这让Jürgen对今天的进展感到有些出乎意料, 或许这也有点出乎Jogi的预料。他现在已经站在Jogi的身边，近到能够清晰的感受到对方身体的热度，接着他把只喝了一半的红酒放到了Jogi的酒杯旁。

 

Jogi吃了一惊，他注视着Jürgen的眼睛，上身离开了吧台，恢复了站姿：“你不会想在这里吧?”

 

Jogi看着Jürgen一脸无所谓的表情，脸顿时红了，他转身想要离开。

 

Jürgen伸出手，放到Jogi的腰上，把他拉回来。Jogi伸出手，轻轻推了一下Jürgen的前胸。

 

但是Jürgen没有松开自己握在Jogi腰两侧的手，他抚摸他，挑逗他，感受着温暖。

 

Jogi扫了一眼关着的门，无奈的笑了。

 

这才是可以开始的哨声。Jürgen马上捧住了Jogi的脸，闭上眼睛，亲吻他，他们时不时的侧过脑袋，寻找更适合彼此的角度。

 

Jürgen的身体用力向Jogi压了过去，这让Jogi的臀部猛地撞上了吧台，喉咙里不由自主的发出了好像卡住的声音。

 

Jürgen的舌头为此离开了他的口腔，这个吻让他们两个人都头昏脑胀。Jürgen的眼睛在昏黄的灯光下几乎变成了黑色。完全陌生的环境，冰凉的吧台，时不时变换的昏沉灯光让他们浑身兴奋，充满了偷情感。

 

“疼吗？”Jürgen毫无歉意地问。

 

回答他的是Jogi重新压上的吻。

 

Jürgen解开了自己的皮带，当他看到Jogi开始动手解自己的白色衬衫的时候，制止了Jogi，“别管上衣。”

 

Jogi回头扫了一眼门，然后开始脱掉了自己的鞋和裤子。当他犹豫的动手脱底裤的时候，他的双臂被Jürgen架住，Jürgen把他抱了起来，放到吧台上。

 

凉意刺得Jogi一激灵。Jürgen抱歉的安抚他，右手从衬衫下摆抚摸过他的腰腹，然后向上，感受着Jogi的有力心跳。Jogi的手一直轻轻的抚摸着Jürgen的赤裸的手臂和胸膛。然后一路向下，擦过了对方的半勃的阴茎。

 

这让Jürgen倒吸了一口冷气，Jürgen靠的更紧了，他站到了Jogi的两腿之间，用自己的阴茎摩擦着对方的，他们的呼吸变得粗重起来。

 

“你有带安全套之类的吗?”

 

“没。”

 

“操。”Jogi罕见的爆粗口。

 

“你爆粗的时候真火辣。”Jürgen说。

 

他们大笑了起来。这真是疯狂，Jürgen想。Jürgen从吧台上下的饮水机里倒了点水，冲洗了一下双手，抽出几张纸巾，擦干。然后将他们两个人的阴茎握在温暖的手心，撸动起来。

 

Jogi看到了Jürgen的双眼，里面写满了欲望和兴奋，他知道他的眼睛里必然是同样的神采。Jürgen向他压过来，左手扶着他的后脑，火热的呼吸都喷在他的侧颈。他被慢慢的放倒在吧台上。火热的皮肤接触到凉爽的台面，再次刺激着Jogi的神经，但是他现在已经没有心情管这些了。

 

Jürgen的右手依然灵活，他的手刺激着他，Jogi的血液仿佛都流到了下身，他兴奋又缺氧的闭着眼睛，嘴唇微张，冰凉的台面也因为他火热的身躯开始变得温暖了。

 

Jürgen却停了下来。摆在他面前的是Jogi在白色布料下起伏的胸膛，潮红的脸颊，紧闭的双眼和凌乱的黑发，他还想要更棒的。

 

“你喜欢你的衬衫吗？”Jürgen问，他故意停了下来，等了很久才等到答案。

 

“我不喜欢白色的。”Jogi只好回答他。“你要干什？”

 

没等Jogi说完，Jürgen把自己摆在吧台上的剩余红酒泼到了对方白色的衬衫上，Jogi的脸上也溅上了很多。红色的酒液马上浸透了白色的织物，让早已汗湿的衬衫变得透明起来。

 

Jürgen还没欣赏几秒钟，马上被Jogi泼了一脸红酒。

 

“很冷啊！”Jogi抗议说。

 

“以后提前说。”Jürgen用空闲的手抱了抱他。但是脸上滴答红酒的Jürgen吸引着Jogi支起上身，舔掉Jürgen脸上的红酒。紧接着他们再次吻到了一起，觉得对方都性感到不得了。

 

Jürgen加快了自己手上的动作，Jogi从吧台上滑了下来，反手撑在台面上，他们看着对方的双眼，听着对方从喉咙里发出的气声，然后达到高潮。

 

他们安静了几分钟，微闭着眼睛。

 

“感觉不错？”

 

“再来一次。”

 

Jogi脱掉了湿透的白色衬衫，重新趴到了恢复冰凉的台面上，他胸前的酒液和台面让他感觉自己像突然发起了高烧：身体太热，而空气太冷。Jürgen伏在他背上的温度成了他唯一能够感受到的温暖。

 

Jürgen看着对方的背部，漂亮的肌肉和强有力的脊梁，肩部的肌肉尤其优美，这让人很难相信这居然是一位教练的身材。

 

他的两只手都抓着对方的大腿，然后向上抚摸过髋骨，将对方拦腰提起，Jogi的一只脚只好离开了地面，另一只脚脚尖点在地上，臀瓣碰着Jürgen的阴茎，Jürgen把自己的阴茎抵在入口处。

 

他挺身，将自己埋进Jogi的身体里，火热又紧密，他们的身体嵌在一起。

 

Jürgen听到了对方解脱一般的长叹。接着是一声啜泣，仿佛喉咙哽住。因为缺少润滑，Jürgen知道，Jogi会有些疼。他慢慢的推进，直到他们大腿相碰。Jogi的头发挡住了他的眼睛，他偏着头，侧脸碰着台面，微张的嘴唇周围有点水汽凝结。

 

Jürgen知道自己熟悉Jogi的身体，就好像他熟悉他每一个小动作，眼神和嘴角上翘的弧度。

 

他俯下身，用身体覆盖住对方，然后开始持续不断的向前推进。他用左手手臂隔开对方前胸和冰凉的台面，右手抚摸对方的柔软头发。

 

Jürgen感受着身下被他带动的动作起伏如同波浪，他头脑发胀，有些耳鸣，几乎听不到他们两个人的呼吸。他只是知道随着他阴茎的摩擦，Jogi的身体仿佛不断紧绷，而他的双球也越来越紧。

 

他能听到Jogi时不时的轻叹，夹杂着轻微的哭腔。他看到他的背部和腰在颤抖着起伏，他的上半身俯卧在桌面上。Jogi的右手张开，压在台面上，左手手臂弯曲，放在自己的脸庞边。如果Jogi前面有床头，他确定他会不断的撞上它。他的臀部翘着，吞吐Jürgen的阴茎。

 

Jürgen低下上身，轻轻的拥着Jogi，然后将自己的鼻子埋在Jogi的颈侧，感受着对方的喉咙的震动和声音。接着把自己的左手伸出，压住了Jogi的左手手腕，控制住他。Jürgen的右手握住Jogi的髋骨，让他和自己靠的更紧，而他可以进的更深。

 

Jogi趴在台面上，一波接一波的热量几乎冲垮了他，他闭着眼睛，感受着Jürgen的阴茎的摩擦和按压带来的阵阵快感，他十分燥热，知道只有高潮才能解脱。他被Jürgen压得更贴近，仿佛对方的欲望永不停止。Jürgen有力的控制着他，因为左手被压紧，所以他无法用手来隐藏自己的表情，而他的右手没有办法抚摸自己的阴茎，因为Jürgen的右手抬高他的臀部，他的手只好支撑在桌面上。他容纳着对方，而对方依旧在冲刺，仿佛不知疲倦。

 

fuck his brain out.

 

Jürgen想要做到这一点，他紧紧的压着Jogi，因为他知道自己能掌握节奏并不容易，他能够感觉的对方身体的变化和临近高潮的狂乱。他的阴茎碾压对方的前列腺，有力又有节奏。他一次次的摩擦Jogi,直到感觉到难以抑制的空白感笼罩头脑。

 

Jogi在他身下终于由紧绷变得柔软，高潮也带走了他的理智。

 

Jürgen停了下来，趴到Jogi的背上，然后吻着Jogi的后颈。他们休息了一段时间，Jürgen从Jogi的身体里退了出来，精液也被带了出来，Jürgen的食指轻轻的伸进洞口，听到了Jogi的吸气声，Jogi的身体依旧十分敏感，Jürgen笑着把手指撤了出来，对方依旧没有忍住自己的颤抖。

 

“我希望我们是在你的房间里，这样我们可以不间断的搞通宵。”

 

Jogi用手背盖住了自己通红的脸颊。

 

“你知道，我想看到你被我操得头悬在床边上，我还想亲吻你，不只在你嘴上。liebling，告诉我，要不要跟我一起来？”

 

“我的上帝。”

 

“是的，而且你会祈祷一整晚。”

 

\--------end------------


End file.
